Percy and Annabeth's new Journey
by Goddess of Flight
Summary: One night can make a difference,Annabeth has a secret that she needs to tell Pecry before he goes off on a quest.Will their mistake become the best thing ever for them or a regret? If you don't like....DON'T READ IT!
1. Best birthday gift ever

This about Percy's flashback on last night in his cabin ……with Annabeth!!!

Percy's POV

The morning light shined through my cabin window at Camp Half-Blood. I was comfortable in my spot on the bottom bunk….with Annabeth curled up sleeping in my arms.

_Yesterday_

Last night was my 18 birthday. I wanted to talk to Annabeth(my girlfriend for two years) and tell her he was ready for the _next_ step in our relationship. So I told her after sword fighting classes for her to come over to my cabin at night to hang out, because I wasn't doing anything exciting for my birthday.

It was about nine o'clock when I heard a knock at my cabin door. When I opened the door…my mouth opened too. Annabeth was in a mini dress, I mean super short, her hair was down laying on her shoulders in all directions, and no shoes. "Hi" she said in a sexy manner. I have never seen her that way so……hot.

I let her in, she went straight to the bottom bunk and sat down. "um…..wise girl, can I ask you something?" I asked nervously. " that odd cause I wanted too ask you something to" she said while playing with her hands. She told me to go first but instead of telling I went over and sat next to her on the buck and kissed her. Its went on for five minutes until we started to move our whole bodies onto the bed. While still kissing I got on top of her and she started to take my shirt off when she said "So….is this what you wanted to tell me, you wanted to have sex?" she said passionately. All I could say was "Mmmmm….less talking more kissing".

"I love you, Seaweed brain". "I love you too, Wise girl"

_Present time_

That's all I can remember, but I do remember it was the best night of my life…so far.


	2. My best Friends a stalker

Annabeth's POV

I awoke in Percy's arms, I felt good for I have just had the best night ever. I still can't believe I just had sex with Percy Jackson….wait a minute.

I jumped out of the bunk bed "Percy….did we do what I think we did last night?" I said sounding like a nervous freak.

"Ya so?" he said perfectly calm

" Are you all right wise girl." he said now with a little worry in his eye's.

"Um…..ya I just can't believe it. My mom is _so_ going to kill us.

"Well, I think it was worth it. My best birthday present ever."

Oh ya I forgot it was his 18 birthday yesterday.

Percy's POV

We got dressed, I let her wear my shirt and jeans so she looked kind of…..funny.

When we were just walking out the door, Grover was standing in front of my cabin with his mouth hung open. When he noticed it himself he shut it and said " what you do last night" with a stare as if he knew what we did.

"um……." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

" you said all I needed to hear. I knew what you did because of the empathy link I have with you, Percy. You can't hide a thing."

Great my best friend is a stalker.

"G-Man…..keep it to yourself….secret, deal?" whispering it so no one else heard as they strolled by.

"Swear upon the river Styx." Grover said as he started to walk to breakfast.

"Well hope no one else finds out or Grover's going to be sleeping with a dragon."

Annabeth and I laughed and went to eat breakfast.

I hope you liked it. It may seem boring right now but it will get really interesting soon enough I'm just doing the part before Annabeth's secret is let out.

If you don't like well……..don't read.

This is my first so please R&R!!!


	3. I'M WHAT

Annabeth's POV

2 ½ weeks later

I was in my cabin on Daedalus laptop, out of no were my period starts. Its not suppose to start until the 18th …..wait a minute. I looked at the calendar on my computer and it said the 23rd. (Author speaking- I think you know were this is headed…right?)

I talked to some of my siblings and the all said there's starts at a certain date.

Then one of them asked " Have you lost your virginity." That's when all Hades stroke lose and I yelled in full terror "I'M PREGNAT".

I didn't know how to tell Percy, I knew it was his kid cause I've only had sex with him and I was to shocked myself to find the right words to tell him with.

I decided I was going to tell him tonight, that was until…I got the news.

Chiron trotted over to me with a nervous look on his face and told me to follow him. He took me over to the big house and told me to sit. He stood(of coarse ) and told me what I didn't want to hear.

"I know your secret, and I know who's the father." he said with worry and disappointment in his voice.

" how do you-" he cut me off short.

" I've been watching you ever since that night and Grover told me that you told him." he said very stern.

"Percy is going of on a guest with Grover and Tyson to find some stolen symbol of the gods. You might want to tell him soon, he's leaving in four days." Chiron said in a worried manner.

I walked slowly out of the white house thinking(I can't tell, but I have to). It went on and on in my head. Every time he was near me I didn't talk or hang out with him. I stayed as far as possible from him so I could think.

Every night I cried knowing my mom would kill us(mostly Percy) for this and If I should keep the baby. Of coarse I should keep it, what a stupid idea, I will take care of it at the camp and go to college later. It will all work out, I will do this and it will all work itself out.

Just as I said that I put my hand over my stomach and felt a heartbeat, a babies heartbeat, Percy and my babies heartbeat.


	4. I need to know

Percy's POV

Three Weeks Later

Annabeth was acting real….strange lately or just not the Wise girl I knew.

She hasn't talked to me in 4 days, when I do see her she looks nervous or worried about something, she skips almost all her classes, and some girls from the Athena cabin said they saw Annabeth throwing up in the girls bathroom. I was worried about her, I wanted to talk to her but every time I was almost three yards away from her she walks away. I needed to get Wise girl to talk to me.

After dinner I walked over to my cabin and saw under my door an edge of an envelope under my door. I pulled it from under the door to see that my name was on it.

I knew who it was from, I opened it to find a sentence…but one sentence that said enough.

_Meet me at the beach, we need to talk._

_-Annabeth_

We need to talk…what did she mean?

I thought about it all the way to the beach. I was looking at the water and how beautiful it was, then I saw her. Annabeth was sitting on the beach sand with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees.

I went over and sat next her, she didn't even notice I was there until I put my arm around her.

"Hi" she said in a whispering tone.

"What do you want to tell me?"

When I said that she started to cry, I wrapped her in my arms and rocked her.

"what ever you need to tell me can wait." I said now really worried.

No, It can't wait. If I wait you will find out for yourself and all Hades will strike lose."

"What do you want to tell me then?"

"I don't know how to tell you." she said crying _a lot_ now.

She was quite for what seemed like an eternity, she said

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Guess what?

I'm sorry to those who have waited for me to finish….I'm going to finish this sooner or later…..

So this is what I've got so far…..its going to get goooooood now….She is now 3 months pregnant, she can't keep it from him any longer….how will he react? Find out in my next chapter in (drum roll) Percy and Annabeth's new journey

* * *

Annabeth's POV

He nodded like he understood, then a pained look crossed his face as he realized what I said.

"Wait? W-what? But, who is-" He stop, his face growing pale as he realized that too. That was a question I didn't to answer. He already knew.

"I-it's mine, isn't it?" He was in tears, now. I was so surprised by seeing him in tears that all I could do was nod. Now, hot tears streamed down my face.

It was awhile till he said anything. "How…long have you kept this from me?" He said looking me deep in the eyes.

" I'm three months but, I've only known for one month." I whispered.

"You've known for that long and you didn't say a thing." I said hard and sad. I wouldn't blame him. This is a hard conversation.

"I wanted to tell you but, I was scared. I thought you would hate me and-" He held up his hand before I could say more.

" I would never, never, hate you, Wisegirl." He came close to me, pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked in complete shock.

" No, I'm not even _close_ to that. I'm just scared and nervous. I don't know what we are going to do."

"You said "we"'." I said in bewilderment.

"Yes, you aren't doing this journey on your own. Jeez, your acting more like a Seaweed Brain than a Wisegirl." He said with a laugh but, was more of a cough.

"I guess it was a rare blond moment."

We both laughed-coughed for a little than, sat there, together. In each others grasp knowing what's ahead of us. I hope we stay in our Kodak moment…for awhile, at least.


	6. Father or not?

_Alright, this is after Percy left for his quest and has to leave Annabeth. Not for long though, that's terrible. So here is what happens for the month without Percy at Camp Half-Blood. _

_Annabeth's POV_

_Annabeth is Laying on her bed in Athena's cabin rubbing her stomach. _

_Percy had left this morning on his quest for the lost symbol of the gods, a rare symbol locked away in a forbidden forest. I don't know all the details since I wasn't going on the quest with them, for the first time. I wish he was here, I don't know what to do, but I know what does._

_I grabbed the laptop that Daedalus had giving me and googled up pregnancy. Geez, I found loads of information and helpful tips. I found that when pregnant at five months, like me, you have mood swings, backaches and headaches, hungry all the time, babies heartbeat. Hmmm, Babies heartbeat? I put my hand to my stomach and there was _a heartbeat, a little heartbeat inside me. I didn't know I was crying until my cheeks were hot and my eyes burned.

At that moment I thought about what could and will happen once the baby is born. It's going to be hard, but I'm not going to give up the baby in anyway, it's to precious, fragile and I already love it. I won't let the baby go. I hope Percy feels the same way.

Percy's POV

Percy is sitting in front of a fire, in the middle of a forest, talking to Grover while Tyson's asleep.

"Grover?" He looks up from the fire at me. "I need to tell something, important." I have to tell someone about the pregnancy and who best to tell then Grover, my best friend.

"Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind, dude." Grover said. "Um, well, remember when I told you about Annabeth and me having sex?" I said and Grover nodded. "Well, Annabeth, she's pregnant." Grover gasped and jumped like, ten feet into the air. "No way?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that, what are you and Annabeth going to do about it?" He asked, looking worried. "G-Man, I don't know, she's already five months and I don't know if she wants to keep it or not." I said nervous and worried. "Look, Percy, I bet she wants to keep it and It'll be hard but you'll get through it." Grover said, giving me a tiny grin.

"I hope your right Grover, I just don't think I'm the fathering type. I had a smelly ass hole for a father growing up." I said a little angry at myself for all that has happened. "Dude, your nothing like smelly butt face, your you, and can be a good father if you try. Annabeth, I bet, will want to be the best mother ever, you know that. So, you have to try, for Annabeth, she needs you." Grover said. He's right, I love Annabeth, I'll do anything for her. My Wisegirl needs me. Then I remembered. "Grover, were on a quest, I can't help her, she's on her own." I said, now almost in tears. She's on her own till I get back, and I _will _make it back from the quest. "When we finish this quest, I'm going to be there for Annabeth and become a father." Ah, hell, this is going to be interesting, in a dramatic way.


End file.
